Welcome To Tulsane College
by Sarah Oksana
Summary: Bonnie , Caroline , Hayley , Sophie & Rebekah..have all been besties for a while now ,they've share each memory and every pain from each other's past. When rebekah's brothers Klaus and Elijah returns to New Orleans it becomes trouble , dark secrets behind the walls of the college , romances , love triangles and a Town mysteries :) but can friendship ,love and forgiveness save them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Girl Talk

Caroline flipped her wet blonde hair back , and wrapped her fluffy pink towel around her wet perfect body . She came out the shower yelling

"Sophie! Where's my lucky bra?" ...she paced up and down

"I don't know Bonnie did laundry yesterday" Sophie said doing her nails for the night out

"Don't look at me...I didn't see it" Bonnie defended fixing her hair

"Grrr useless" Caroline muttered

Sophie Devereaux , Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes have been college roomates for 3months now. It was Bonnie and Caroline's choice to move to New Orleans . Elena had choose to be with Damon and ran off to New York with . Guess he was more important than their friendship. It had been 4months since Tyler broke up with Caroline and she still fuss sometimes about it . Sophie's sister had died ,she needed girls like Bonnie and Caroline in her life and as for Bonnie coming back from the dead is a story to tell her kids in the future

PARA: Hayley Marshall and Rebekah Mikaelson were roomates next door . It was Girls Night, so Hayley and Rebekah decided to get dressed and dolled up in Caroline's room. But Hayley was different from the girls , she lost her parents at age 8 and her foster parents kicked her out at age 16 , Hayley was practically alone most of her life ,she needed love in her life the friendship she have with the girls is the only thing that keeps her together . Rebekah on the other hand was rich and popular but she valued friendship . These five bestfriends all have been through pain ,struggle , forgiveness and Love. Their college lives were different now .

PARA :Hayley was sitting by the window in her converse ,tank top and shorts, sketching weird and yet creative things . The young wolf was always tomboyish , Caroline's ex boyfriend and her were bestfriends until they broke up and he left . Ever since then Hayley been on Caroline's side .

"Oh no...no ..no you are not wearing that to the party" Caroline snapped pointing at Hayley's attire

"Ugh who says I'm going?" Hayley said

"Oh come on Ley! Not again...you have to get out...you need to stop being Mopey Sue" Sophie said smearing her lips with lipstick

"I'm fine guys really...go have fun..drain someone I guess"she said plainly

"No we all have been planning to go out together for months...and we're going Hayley" Rebekah said dragging her up

Hayley gave up "fine but I'm not changing my clothes "

"Whatever...let's just go get wasted and maybe laid" Caroline said picking up her purse

Bonnie opened the door. The girls flew out the door as Bonnie closed it behind

Caroline , Sophie and Rebekah hooked each others arms and stroll down the pavement ,while Bonnie hooked her arm with Hayley's own .

"So girls I have confession...both my brothers are planning to start Tulsane tomorrow...don't stake me" Rebekah said biting her lip

"What?" Caroline screamed

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing" Hayley said

"Its a horrible thing ..Bekah you know I hate Niklaus he's so annoying" Caroline said gritting her teeth

"Never met the guy...but I'm guessing he isn't a favorite" Sophie said

"Nik isn't that bad...I mean he's drained a few people..but hey...we all have our bad" Rebekah defended

"Of course you'll say that..besides Brother number 2 is much more of the gentleman" Bonnie said seductively and laughing

Sophie and Hayley laughed wondering what Rebekah brothers looked like , they never met them.

"And one more thing...they're gonna be both at the party tonight" Rebekah said

Caroline froze on the pavements, her face went from pale as Dracula to red as a roasted pig

"Care calm down , Nik is over you I think" Rebekah said

"Whoa! Wait your brother had a thing for Miss Drama Queen over here?" Hayley asked

"It was back in High School ...tyler was so jealous , I never had feelings for Nik he was a dick and monster" Caroline said

"Caroline brought out the best in him ,Ley" Rebekah explained

Caroline folded her arms and walked up in front alone ,muttering swears under her breath . The girls laughed

"What about brother number 2 what's his story?" Sophie asked curiously

"Elijah..bad girlfriend...they broke up over a year now...he's the good one" Rebekah said smiling

"Oh no but we like bad boys" Sophie said teasingly

Bonnie smacked sophie's butt ,they all laughed down the road

They got to the front door of Megan Mathews party , the 2nd most popular girl on campus , she's been always trying to get Rebekah to her party and now she's here . The girls appeared on the front porch of the girl's house

"Nice house" Sophie whispered to her fellow witch Bonnie

Rebekah rang the door bell , Megan flew up the door as her blonde hair flew back .

"Oh my god Rebekah Mikaelson is on my doorstep oh my god dream come true" she said freaking out

"Yeah whatever , I brought my besties with me hope you don't mind" Rebekah said

"Oh gosh sure...any friends of yours is mine..don't stand outside ...come on in bitches" Megan said letting them in

"Did she just call me a bitch?" Sophie whispered to Bonnie

"Let it go..blondie is stupid" Bonnie laughed

The party was blasting , girls were grinding on dudes ,drinking and loud electro-music

The girls walked to the back terence where there were chairs and table set up , they threw themselves on them.

"Gosh its crowded" Hayley said

"I know...who wants drinks I'm getting" Rebekah shouted

"Vodka for me, Bourbon for Hayley , Tequila for Caroline and Apple juice for virgin Bonnie" Sophie joked

"Very funny...I'm not a virgin...I'm just responsible...if we all drink and get wasted...who's going to take us home" Bonnie defended

"That's why my brothers going to be here in a few" Rebekah said leaving the table towards the drinks table

Hayley stared up into the sky , a shooting star had just flew across the sky ,she closed her hazel-green eyes and wished she had some sort of happiness would happen for her

"Okay people drinks are served" Rebekah said placing the drinks down . Hayley was startled

"Bottom ups ladies...cheers to being bestfriends , single and still having our periods" Sophie said clinking her cup with everyone at the table

"You are so ridiculous" Caroline laughed drinking her Tequila

"Hmmm good great! My brothers are here..." Rebekah said standing up...the other girls at the table exchanged looks . The boys were coming here , Caroline fixed her hair and Sophie glossed her lips again . Bonnie laughed and rolled her eyes

"Rebekah our lovely sister" Elijah said kissing her on the cheek

"Elijah great saying you..." Rebekah smiled hugging her favorite big brother

"Rebekah I see you're staying out of trouble" Niklaus said smirking

"Shutup...hi.." Rebekah grinned and rolled her eyes

"Caroline its a pleasure seeing you again" Niklaus said smiling

"Yeah whatever can't say the same" she muttered

Hayley couldn't keep her eyes off him ,she tried to distract herself by playing with digits on her Iphone

"Boys let me introduce you to my two new friends Sophie Devereaux and Hayley Marshall they're from right here" Rebekah said

"Hello Sophie " Elijah said softly kissing her hand

"Hi..." Sophie said feeling flattered inside

"Hayley that's a lovely name and necklace" he said piercing his eyes on her necklace which had the same color

Hayley smiled "Family jewel"

"Well glad everyone getting friendly" Rebekah said breaking the awkwardness

"Witchy ..its been awhile " Klaus said looking at Bonnie

"I only tolerate you because of Bekah...nice to see you again Elijah " Bonnie said smiling at Elijah but rolling her eyes at Klaus

"Looking beautiful as always Miss Bennett" Elijah said smiling at the witch

Caroline sat silently texting her bestfriend Stefan begging him to come to the party

"Caroline you look amazing ...nothing changed" Klaus said piercing his eyes on the blonde

"Is that suppose to be some vampire joke...it wasn't funny" Caroline said with a stiff smile

"Let's all be nice tonight...its Girl's Night" Bonnie said

"Right ? Girls Night...just us girls...remember" Caroline said getting up from her seat and heading to the dancefloor

Hayley sat nervously , she tried not to look at Klaus, she felt scared and was coldsweating

"Hayley sweetie are you okay? Your Ora is all over " Sophie said rubbing her back

"I'm f...f..fine ..where's the ladies room I need to go" Hayley asked

"Down the hall" Rebekah said puzzled

Hayley got up frantically and walked briskly away

"Ignore her...she's had a rough life...dead parents , bitchy foster parents ...tough love" Rebekah said sadly

Elijah and Klaus looked at each other

"Witchy how about a dance?" Klaus asked

"Pfft...if I dance with you would you stop calling me witchy in public" Bonnie said sarcastically

"I'll try" he said winking and stretching his hand out

Bonnie smiled and took his offer and follow him on the dancefloor

Rebekah decide to get up and go see if Hayley was okay , Caroline was busy on the dancefloor with her bestie Stefan

That left Elijah and Sophie at the table alone , Elijah smiled at her softly

" So enjoying New Orleans so far?" Sophie asked to break the awkwardness

"I've never quite actually enjoyed the Quarter too many bad memories...but starting over might be fun" he said smiling

"My sister died five months ago...I'm trying but I miss her" Sophie said

"I'm sorry...I'm sure she was lovely just like you" he said smiling

Sophie laughed " I could tell your brother is the charmer in the family" looking over at Klaus and Bonnie dancing and arguing at the same time

Elijah laughed ,but he couldn't keep his eyes off Sophie . It had been a year since Katherine Petrova ( Elena's twin sister) had broken his heart over and over again.

PARA : Bonnie and Klaus have been bickering about the past

"Okay let's stop and head to something better like...what's wrong with your friend Hayley?" Klaus asked curiously

"What? Interested in brunettes now" Bonnie asked swaying with him

"Jealous!...I always had a thing for witches " he whispered in her ears teasingly . She pushed him off alittle and slapped his shoulder

He laughed

"Look Hayley is fragile...don't try anything..besides I sense you still love Caroline" Bonnie said

Stefan noticed Bonnie dancing with Klaus and frowned and continued dancing with his bestfriend

PARA : Rebekah ran into the bathroom yelling Hayley's name in rage

"What? Jeezzz" Hayley said sitting on the bathroom floor cuddling herself

"What the bloody hell was that..you embarrassed me " Rebekah yelled

"Sorry Queen Elizabeth...but you didn't tell me your brother was Klaus evil , asshole who turned Tyler" Hayley said

"So?..you didn't tell me you had feelings for Tyler ...happy we're even now" Rebekah yelled sitting next to her

There was an awkward silence, then they both laughed at how silly they were

"Gosh I'm sorry I didn't tell you my brother was the ripper Klaus ..but Tyler did deserve it"she laughed

"Pfft I guess he was dick...but your brother scares me..." Hayley said crashing her shoulder into Rebekah's own

"He's not going to hurt you okay...I think he's over creating hybrids " Rebekah said laughing

Hayley laughed

PARA: the girls had a fun time with there guy friends and each other . Drinking talking and getting to know each other more . Elijah couldn't keep his eyes of Sophie and her laughter , Stefan felt a sense of jealousy after watching Klaus and Bonnie dance . Hayley kept silent the entire night , Klaus give her quick glances from time to time . Caroline was busy drinking Tequilas getting wasted . Bonnie couldn't help but see Stefan staring at her and smiling from time to time

The secrets surrounding this town and Tulsane was about to be revealed slowly . Now that Klaus was back in town comes major trouble

Welcome To Tulsane College, enjoy the wild , bloody ride


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Classes In Session

Rebekah pulled the curtains open , the sunlight bounced on Hayley closed eyelids . She opened them and squinted alittle ,she pushed up her body and groaned . Her head was killing her from all those drinks

"Wakeup wolf...your late for Art Class and I'm late for Biology..." Rebekah said hustling and grabbing her duffle bag

Hayley rubbed her eyes and pushed her feet in her flipflops ,she dragged herself into the bathroom . She decided to take a quick shower , Rebekah was busy shouting and bickering about clothes . Hayley was too busy soaking her body in warm water and bodywash ,she grabbed her favorite towel and stepped out .

"Look Rebekah..."Hayley said frozen looking around the room...the blonde seemed to have left without her , Hayley pouted as she got more comfy in flipflops , skinny jeans and her My Chemical Romance tee shirt . The ruffled her dark hair ,grabbed her sketch pad and shoulder-bag and exit the dorm . Hayley hurriedly ran down the hallways and down the stairs ,she managed to catch up with the girls who were gossiping about the party last night and obviously Rebekah's brothers

"I'm soooo tired...6hours sleep isn't for a witch" Sophie said leaning her head on Bonnie's shoulder

"No more drinking until I'm 30" Bonnie said laughing

"Ugh great I have Dr Maxfield class now..that man is so annoying...I just wanna drain him" Rebekah said waving us goodbye.

"Well Bonnie and I decided to start Miss Iris ..Mythology class today" Sophie said hooking her arm with Bonnie's own

"Whoa ! Wait! You guys give up on Maxfield for creepy Iris" Caroline choked with laughter

"Well she isn't as creepy as Maxfield..he's all shades of creepy ..and besides ...everyone on campus knows she's secretly a witch" Bonnie whispered

Caroline laughed "fine I have Literature now...don't Romeo and Juliet ever get tired of each other" walking away

"Ley? Are you okay? You're awfully quiet" Sophie asked the wolf who was gripping her sketch pad

"Yeah I'm fine...I actually have Art class now" she said forcing herself to smile

"Okay we'll see you at lunch then.." Bonnie said exchanging looks with Sophie

Hayley nodded and walked away

"That kid get weirder by the day" Sophie laughed

Bonnie and Sophie walked into mythology class for the first time , the class wasn't as small as they would of thought mostly geeks and hippies

"Well atleast we aren't the only curious ones" Sophie said standing looking at the busy class take their seats

Bonnie held back Sophie from walking

"Oh my Gucci Shoes...why is Elijah Mikaelson in Mythology class?" Bonnie whispered

Sophie looked around frantically , until Bonnie fixed her head to him

"Sweet jesus let's go back to Maxfield ..I'm not sitting here" Sophie said beginning to freak out

"Shh! No No Devereaux breath..remember we need to get closer to Iris so she can help us with our magic control..let's go be nice and sit" Bonnie said pushing Sophie who had a stiff smile

Sophie sat next to Elijah with a fake smile

"Miss Sophie...? I didn't know you take Mythology" Elijah said smiling

"We started today...we got fed up of Biology" she said smiling

"Okay class hello welcome...I'm your...Mythology teacher Iris Martina...but I'm a cool teacher so just call me Iris" Iris said pausing at Elijah's presence in the classroom . Bonnie and Sophie exchanged looks.

"So let's get right to it...can anyone tell me who was the Voodoo Queen?" She asked

Bonnie raised her hand

"Marie Laveau" she said smiling

"Exactly Bonnie...very good now Marie was the founder and frequent practitioner of Voodoo...which is dark magic ...and what do we know of the history of Voodoo?"She asked

"Its so called forbidden magic...its evil" one girl said

"Close enough Katie...but Marie was like

Us...normal...she had a husband...children..but Marie wasn't just a Voodo practitioner ,she was a feminist , a revolutionary leader...fight for what she believed...even though ..most people think this Voodoo Queen is a myth , folklore..she was more than that...in history it was said she had the power of healing people through special herbs that she messed or helping someone find a lover , keep a lover or get rid of a lover" Iris explained smiling

Everyone in the class mumbled

Sophie laughed and looked over at Bonnie with raising eyebrows

"Miss Devereaux would you like to find a lover ," Iris asked jokingly

"I just think its kinda manipulating for someone to make someone fall in love because some witch decide to put a Voodoo spell on someone...why can't people fall in love naturally" Sophie said smiling

Elijah glanced at the witch with a warm smile

"Interesting ..and very true but let's not make this literature class but let's just say for the first couple weeks we as a class would be studying the History Of Voodoo , I want you all to go find out what's voodoo ,where it started , everything you can find" Iris said flickering her pen in her hand

Bonnie was staring outside at Stefan playing football ,she hadn't seen Elena's ex-boyfriend in awhile ,he looked much better than the last time in Mystic Falls ,he decided to come to Tulsane because his bestfriend Caroline begged him . Stefan looked over and saw Bonnie looking at him and waved alittle with a slight smile , Bonnie blushed alittle and smiled

"Miss Bennett did the Voodoo Queen get your eyes" Iris asked jokingly

"No...just wondering where she was buried?" Bonnie asked smirking

"That's why everyone we're going on alittle adventure this weekend to St Louis Cemetery ...visit the Voodoo Queen tombstone ,its very magical experience" Iris said smiling

"Get ready for creep ville this weekend guys" Sophie whispered

"St. Louis cemetery isn't that bad" Elijah whispered and smiling

"Mr Mikaelson...since your new to this campus and class...would you like to add anything about the Voodoo Queen" Iris asked with a shallow tone

"Its said her spirit still fills the New Orleans river...maybe its a silly myth..or some sad ghost story ..mothers tell their children to keep them from playing there" he said bravely

Iris chuckled and clasped her hands to the lips

Hayley sat by the window with her huge empty canvas infront of her , different shades of paint and pencils in her hand , her very attractive Art teacher "Eric" he liked to be called . Tall ,dark haired and beautiful deep green eyes almost like the forest ,his smile was amazingly gorgeous . He caused her to blush alittle ,she stared at him as he was explaining something that she clearly didn't hear.

Klaus cleared his throat next to her , she jumped alittle

"Very interesting class isn't it " he asked smiling

"Yeah sorry drooling obvious"she said alittle embarrassed

"Fine ,by me ,love"he winked sitting down next to her with his canvas

"Creepy"she thought with a slight smile

"Not much of a talker are you,?"Klaus asked picking up his brush

"Just not use to certain things..."She said shallow

"But you are use to our Art Teacher" he teased

She laughed ,her laughter made him feel warm inside

"I didn't know you're an artist"he said looking at her sketch pad sticking out her bad

"Ugh no I'm not..just silly drawings "she shrugged

He pulled out the drawings out the bag , and flipped through them ,she felt a bit embarrassed

"These are wonderful ...I think you should be teaching the class" he said smiling

She blushed alittle

"I try..."She said

He dipped the brush in paint and began painting a favorite place in New Orleans . , just like the teacher said "Paint a Favorite place in your life". Hayley painted her time in the mountains ,she remember vividly her quality time with Tyler and helping him breaking the hybrid curse. She felt a heap of sadness came across her as she finished her painting

Klaus looked over at her "are you okay,love?"

"I'm fine..bad memories..."She said

"Interesting peace..very bold piece"he said smiling

"Thanks..you like the French Quarter Pier?" Hayley asked smiling

"Why yes its beautiful at nights especially around Town Day"he said smiling remembering the 1800's festivals

"Funny I go there to clear my mind..that's my second fave place" Hayley said in an excited tone

He smiled at how excited she got

"Well that's one thing we have in common " he said

"I guess"she blushed alittle

After the girls had their classes , they decide to meet at there favorite place in the cafe across the road , Elijah and Klaus tagged along . Elijah seemed to have taken a steady interest in Sophie's conversation about the Voodoo Queen all the way in the cafe . They all sat down , Caroline invited to Stefan who could keep his eyes off Bonnie

"Great to see you again Stef" Hayley said smiling

"Thank you...you look great too Ley "he said smiling

"Great enough of the emotional memory lane...let's all order...let's see what's on the menu" Caroline said flipping open the menu card

"Definitely not blood" Rebekah whispered

Bonnie slapped her shoulder as they both giggled

Sophie had strange feeling come upon her body , chills from head to toe ,she hugged herself

"Whoa sophie your Ora is crazy...are you okay?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know...I have this strangest feeling..like something is watching me" She said looking around

"Maybe its the Mythology class..." Elijah said smiling widely

"I'm not freaked out about some dead Voodoo queen" she snapped

"Hey your the one that said you didn't believe in finding love because of Voodoo...so sorry Marie Laveau...she didn't mean it" Bonnie said laughing

"Since no one is ordering I'll just have a chicken burger" Caroline said closing her menu

"Sorry Care, I'm in the salad mood" Sophie said smiling

"Hayley and will both have that chicken burger" Rebekah said smiling over at the quiet brunette

"Tacos for me " Bonnie said

"Tacos ? Now that's a lunch I'll have the same"Stefan said smiling

"What about you rippers?" Caroline asked looking at Elijah and Klaus who clearly seemed to be lost in the menu

"We'll have that waitress over there "he said glancing at a strawberry bubbly blonde

"Of course you are" Caroline said sarcastically

The blonde came over to there table with her notepad and pen

"So what's the order? If its gumbo we're all out" she said smiling

"Oh my god Camille hi...I didn't know you work here" Sophie said smiling at the blonde

"Soph . Good to see you...I just start ugh it isn't that bad" she said smiling at Klaus ,who obviously caught her eye

"Guys this is Camille...she's in my Culinary Arts class ..Camille this is Caroline , Hayley , Rebekah ,Bonnie , Elijah , Stefan , Niklaus" Sophie pointed introducing them

"Wait? Rebekah aren't you in my Fashion Designing class?" Camille asked

"Yeah you were the blonde that spilled grape juice on my $700 Banana Republic jeans...even though there's a no eating or drinking policy in the classroom" Rebekah said with a stiff smile

"I'm sorry again "she laughed

"Can we just get down to the order..?" Caroline said in a bitchy tone realizing the blonde was too busy glancing at Klaus

"Right Go ahead Caroline"she said

"Okay a salad with French dressing , 3 chicken burgers , 2 Tacos ...and ..." Caroline said looking over at Klaus

"My brother and I will just have 2 glasses of Bourbon..your finest in the house" Klaus said smiling

"Okay heavy drinkers ...I'll be right back" Camille said smiling and walking away

"God I hate her" Caroline said leaning over the table to Rebekah whispering

"You just met her..she seems nice " Klaus said

"Right! My $700 jeans were nice...I hated her from the moment she walked into our class" Rebekah said folding her arms and leaning back on her chair

"She not that bad...she's an interesting " Sophie said getting that weird feeling again

"Sophie are you sure you're okay?" Elijah asked

"I...I ...I need fresh air excuse me everyone" she said getting up from the table

Sophie pushed open the door and bump into her old flame , an ex- boyfriend that caused pain to her emotionally ; Marcel Gerard . She hadn't seen him in 2 years , the two stared at each other , into each other's each for some seconds

Her friends could of seen all of this through the glass window

"And who's that?" Stefan asked

"That's Sophie's ex boyfriend , Marcel...real jerk to her" Bonnie said shaking her head

Rebekah noticed how Elijah and Klaus looked at each other in a strange way

"Yeah but why is he back after 2 years?" Caroline asked puzzled

Bonnie shrugged her shoulder .

Hayley kept staring at Marcel as he and Sophie were arguing

Marcel Gerard , his past in this town has been more deadly than anyone else , here's the thing , he use to be the some called King of the Town ,Klaus and his battled daily ,until one day something or someone ran them out of the town , to this day , they have no idea . Maybe Marcel had return to New Orleans for the same reason like Klaus and Elijah, to find out what sort of force ran them out of the town or maybe Marcel has his own dark plan , either way Sophie hated it ,especially knowing what he's capable of, the thing about Marcel is he doesn't like wolves and he's envious of The Originals.

_tHANK yOU aLL FOR READING...NEXT CHAPTER FOCUSES ON THE TRIP TO THE CEMETERY , A WEEKEND AT THE MIKAELSON'S BEACH HOUSE , LOVE AFFAIRS...LOTS OF IT! :) FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER xosarahoksana_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : For The Love I Lost

Caroline fluffed her bedsheets after a long day . She was just glad tomorrow was Friday. She drowned herself in her bed and turned off the lamp

"Hey care? Can I ask you something" Bonnie said softly cuddling in her bed

"Sure" Caroline said

"What do you think of Stefan?" Bonnie asked

Caroline jumped out her bed right away and switched on the lights , her hands were on her hips and she tapped her right foot ,with a very disturbing look on her face

"Jeez turn the lights off some of us have cemetery visiting to do tomorrow" Sophie said putting her pillow on her face

"Wait! ..bonnie what the hell? Stefan really? He's your bestfriend's ex boyfriend ...number 1 rule in friendship never date your bestfriend's ex boyfriend that's downright slutty" Caroline yelled

"Shhh gosh...all I asked what you thought about stefan! And FYI...you dated Matt Donovan who was Elena's ex boyfriend and plus Elena is my ex-bestfriend remember" Bonnie got up and defended

Caroline sighed

"You're right! I freaked out ...I'm sorry...Stefan is a nice guy ...and if you have feelings for him go for it just don't hurt him ,he's my bestguy friend in the world" she said sitting on the bed

Bonnie twitched her mouth ,and then released her breath

"We've known stefan since high school ...yes Elena broke his heart ...but I won't do such a thing ...and even if these feelings I have ...I'm pretty sure its nothing but a phase" Bonnie explained hugging her

"Great!touching movie! Can we turn the lights off now thank you hobos"Sophie said sarcastically

"You missy never told us about dreamy Marcel...what's up with that? Bestfriends never keep secrets" Caroline said folding her arms

"Jeez I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my exboyfriend who murdered my sister and mother and my niece...broke my heart ,cheated on me , and then left town " Sophie yelled flipping angrily on her bed

Bonnie and Caroline stood shocked for a moment they exchanged looks of sadness

"Um Soph , sorry I .. 't know I'm sorry" Caroline said softly

"How could you of known what a beast he was" she muffled looking out the window at the full moon

"Hey let's turn of the lights and get some sleep...okay Soph...we'll talk about this tomorrow if you want" Bonnie said

Caroline turned off the lights and they both got to bed , and there was pure silence.

PARA2: The next morning Bonnie and Sophie were the first out the door ,they were extremely early ,they met the rest of the Mythology class for the trip to Marie Laveau's cemetery . Miss Iris wanted them to be on time . Sophie and Bonnie barely meet up with the rest , they looked at each other as they catch their breath

"Sophie...wait a second!" Elijah said from behind her

The brunette hair brushed her face as she turned around and saw the Original staring at her

"I made it" He said smiling

"Guess your really into the study of Voodoo ...don't know where the irony is that ,vampire "she whispered , slapping his shoulder and laughing

He smiled softly "I'm a sucker for Marie Laveau had one chance to meet the creepy woman ..." He added with laughter

She laughed as they stopped and everyone observed the graveside .

"Miss Devereaux and Mr Mikaelson...this isn't a movie stop laughing" Iris said

Sophie and Elijah contained themselves , Bonnie turned look at them and smirked ,she continued making notes about the Voodoo queen

"I could tell Iris doesn't fancy me that well"he whispered

"Jeez I wonder if its cause your a vampire" Sophie whispered with soft laughter

Iris was busy explaining about how Marie died and her family , and her soul being still roaming the town ,Bonnie seemed really into the Voodoology .

"So what's the difference between Voodoo and Witchcraft" Elijah asked while they both followed the class to the river bank where Marie's ashes were tossed

"Well for starters in my opinion voodoos mostly deal with dark magic and hurting people while witch craft can be good and bad like helping a girl find love or breaking a hex"she explained , as the original looked at her an nod

They continued to follow the class to the riverside where Marie's so called soul resides in the river

"So I've meaning to ask you!...as you know tomorrow is Rebekah's birthday...and we're doing alittle surprise ..she doesn't know ...so I was wondering if you and Bonnie would come to our family Beach House in Bayou" He asked

"For Bex ? Sure ...its her birthday of course..we'll be there" Sophie said smiling

"Great "he said smiling widely

Bonnie came back over to them with a notepad full of points

"Well that river is creepy" Bonnie said dusting her hands on her jeans

Sophie and Elijah exchanged looks

"What's up...why so giggly today" Bonnie asked

"Remember tomorrow its Bex's birthday...Elijah invited us to the beach house for the celebration" Sophie said

"Yeah yeah great"Bonnie said looking back at the river in a strange

"Hello! Over here...what's wrong" Sophie said waving her hands infront of her to get her attention

"Sorry...totally up for it...guess we'll all drive up" Bonnie said

"See rebekah doesn't know you're coming...she thinks we're having a family birthday dinner for her" Elijah said

"Oh sneaky Originals ...I like it" Bonnie giggled . The two witches both smiled at each other

PARA3: Hayley was more occupied with Art than anything else on her plate ,she always found her happy place in the colors or maybe it was the Art Teacher , Eric May that attracted her more either way ,she was reorganizing the whole Art room in her free period , she even painted a piece of a bridge in the Bayou . She fixed her piece on one side of the classroom

"That piece should be on the wall...its quite astonishing" Klaus voice startled her ,standing by the door with a villainish grin

Hayley gave a shy smile and continued fixing paint brushes

"Not much of a talker are you?" He asked walking slowly behind her

"What are you ? My stalker?...thought you were Caroline's stalker" she said nervously moving away towards the shelves

"I'm sorry..."He said plainly

She nodded . Klaus remained silent as he observed the strange mark on her back ,he frowned

"I actually...came here to invite you..to Rebekah's birthday dinner tomorrow at our family beach house , its a surprise actually, Caroline planned it" he explained

She bite in her bottom lip ,she wasn't really a fan of socializing, especially at a place that far as in the Bayou

"Its rebekah's birthday! Your bestfriend she would love it you were there" he said jumping out of her thoughts

"Uh um ok"she said dryly covering her back with her jacket

She walked passed him

"Hayley...you probably hate me because of Tyler...but there's something on your mind...something dark...its okay to say it" he said softly

"I don't need a therapist ...leave me alone"she said bitterly running out the door

PARA4 : After a long day at their different classes the girls decided to spend the evening in Rebekah's dorm ,painting each other nails , gossiping about college boys and watching Horror flicks

Hayley sat by the window staring at the full moon replaying Klaus' words in her head about something dark

"Hey wolfy are you going to be anti-social over there all night" Rebekah yelled

"When isn't she anti-social?" Caroline muttered while painting her toes

Hayley turned her head and rolled her eyes at Caroline

"Someone is obsessed with that Voodoo Queen" Sophie said noticing Bonnie flipping through History books and googling on her laptop

"Sorry I've become a geek for her...she's intriguing " Bonnie said biting her pencil

"Its Friday Bon ...live alittle " Caroline said

Hayley saw something outside the window ,she wasn't sure what it was ,she got up from the window

"Hey guys um I'll be back ...I gotta get some fresh air" Hayley said leaving the door

The girls in the room shrugged their shoulders at each other and continued doing their activities

Hayley walked down the hallway quickly ,some kids were partying outside ,she looked around the lawns and didn't see it anymore . She suddenly heard a soft purring of her name ,she followed the voice into the depths of the woods it suddenly stopped ,she began feeling confused ,she looked around frantically ,panicking and hysterically breathing

She ran into someone's arms and she screamed loudly and began to cry and fuss

"Please Tyler don't hurt me, I got rid of it..I swear" she yelled crying

"Hayley?"Klaus voice said . She paused her fussing and noticed the Original hybrid face in the moonlight

She let her breath out, "oh god" she managed to say , she buried her head in his chest and sobbed softly

PARA5 : "my birthday is tomorrow and I got this stupid family dinner at the beach house , I don't even like being in the same room with those boys" Rebekah complained

"Family first Mikaelson...you have to learn to appreciate your brothers goodsides and bad ones" Sophie said sitting on Hayley's bed

Rebekah rolled her eyes "you know what my brothers need? Women in there stupid ,messed up lives" she snarled

Bonnie laughed "klaus ? A woman ! That's a joke to bring up next chemistry"

"Well he has taken a sudden interest in Hayley" Caroline said smiling

"And Elijah has taken an interest in Sophie" Rebekah said sitting next to her

Sophie blushed ."No he hasn't, he's being friendly" she said

Bonnie slapped her shoulder

"Hey speaking about Hayley ? Where did she go?" Caroline asked

"She did say fresh air, and its a full moon,she's probably getting her wolf on" Rebekah said laughing and looking out the window

PARA6 : Hayley walked slowly into Klaus' house which was two corners away from campus ,she held herself and sobbed still ,her hazel eyes still had tears and her nose was red . Her hair was ruffled perfectly

"Its okay hayley..you can come in the living room...no other hybrids around" Klaus said pouring them both a drink

She walked in the living room slowly and looked around at the paintings and she sat on the couch fixed in one position

He hands her the drink

"Sorry I don't drink anymore"she said softly

He nodded and place the glass on the table . He sat next to her

"What was that about out there Hayley? You sound like you're terrified of Tyler..which is hilarious" he said smirking

She looked at him bite her lips

"Sorry...why are you terrified?"He asked

"No reason...I thought I heard something so I followed it" she said softly

"I don't care what you heard tonight...what did Tyler do to you"he asked in a raging voice

"Look I don't want to talk about it ...and I don't want you to hurt Tyler okay" she yelled moving away towards the window ,she fold her arms , he took a deep breath. He knew he had rage within him

"Look hayley my apologizes for the yelling, I'm just trying to figure you out..because I fancy you" he said lifting the weight off his chest

Hayley smiled alittle

"Tyler wasn't just some guy I knew...he wasn't just my bestfriend's boyfriend...he was someone I helped and we became close friend"she explained turning around and walking ,she sat next to him

"And what happened"he asked

"Caroline called me ,she wanted me to help him ..control the fact he was breaking his bones every full moon ,he wanted to know my secret on how I controlled it ...so I helped him and I stuck around Mystic Falls for awhile..it was fun I became crazy friends with Elena , Bonnie and Caroline , they were my first female friends , I grew up with a wolf clan of dudes so shopping and nail painting never came along"she explained with soft laughter

"What happened after you two became such friends"he said gritting his teeth in jealousy

"He had his birthday party , Tyler was one of those rich kids that had everything and every girl wanted him , never got why Care like him , he was basically a jerk before the whole Hybrid transition...that night I got drunk which was strange cause I only remember having one red cup of Vodka" Hayley explained rubbing her head

"Did you think Tyler did something to your drink?" He asked

"I never knew but...tyler was the one who raped me ,he had his hands all over my body that night and he hurt me and touched me and oh my god."She yelled crying hysterically "shh! Its okay"Klaus said hugging her ,while the brunette shade tears over and over again

"Wait ! Hayley? Then why did you leave Mystic Falls in such a rush?"He asked wiping her tears

She stared at him "its was 4weeks later, I hadn't eaten ,sleep, I hated my life, I was basically allergic to the outdoors , I fear people...that morning for Chemistry class I puked so much ,it felt like my gut was about to come through my mouth...I was crying on the bathroom floor...I was pregnant and didn't know what to do...that's how I met Rebekah...it was her first day at that school she came in the bathroom ,we had a talk...and I promised her if we ever met again ,we be the best of friends...and now we are" she wiped her tears

He hugged her "I'm sorry, what brought you here in the French Quarter?"

"I came because I wanted to know my parents ,and get rid of the child...and that's how I met Sophie ,she helped me get rid of it..its funny cause days like this I wish I didn't , I wished I kept the baby ...Sophie dated Marcel at that time...he was the so called king at the time ,he never liked the idea of soph entertaining a wolf" she explained

"he stole that from me"he muttered

"What?" Hayley asked puzzled

"I'm sorry you had such an experience, now i wish I really killed Tyler "klaus said

"You can never tell Caroline ,she won't believe me , she loves him and still does" Hayley said

He nodded

Hayley looked at her phone and noticed a text message from Bonnie

"Um I should go...thanks for listening" Hayley said getting up

"I am going to see you tomorrow?"He asked holding her wrist back

"You did invite me to the beach house...so I'm guessing yes"she said loosing his grip and smiling

She walked to the door and froze ,she turned around

"Do you really...

"Fancy you? Yes I do ..."He said smiling

She smiled at him,opened the door and left.

She dragged herself back to the dorm ,she closed the door lightly ,stripped down and placed her pj's on. She couldn't stop thinking about klaus and how heartwarming welcome

She got into bed and flip the sheet on her

"If you were going to switch to hybrids atleast tell me" sophie muttered sleeply

Hayley smiled and closed her eyes

PARA7 : The next day, the girls gather around on a Saturday morning and began jumping up and down Rebekah's bed , they began yelling and singing "Happy Birthday" . The blonde fell off the bed ,while her friends laughed and helped her up

"You girls are too much aww..thank you "Rebekah said group hugging them

They made a collage of pictures of them and rebekah

"We didn't know what to get a spoiled rich girl ...so we decided to be alittle creative and make a friendship collage of all our memories" Caroline said handing the blonde a huge square canvas of pictures and colorful decorations

"I did some of the Art" Hayley said smiling

"Omg..girls I love it...this is going on my wall "she said smiling at it

Rebekah's phone vibrated , she saw her cousin Amelia messaged her

"Oh gosh girls I wish you can come up to the beach house...my cousin just messaged me ,she's here to pick me up" Rebekah said doing the puppy dog face

"Aww well its your family dinner go have a happy birthday" Sophie said rubbing her shoulder

Rebekah quickly changed her shorts into sweat pants and tank top,she put her hair in a quick bun and sling over gym bag full of clothes

"See you girls Monday ,and message me " Rebekah yelled leaving through the door

The girls sat in the room and began to laugh as soon as she left she left

"Okay everyone grab your bags..." Caroline said

"And I'll call Klaus ...he's suppose to pick us up...while Elijah and Amelia stall her " Hayley said

"Hey I invited Stefan ...that's not a problem is it?" Bonnie asked stuffing her shoes in the bag and zipping it

"Nah I think it would be all good" Caroline said smiling and putting her hair in a ponytail

The girls smiled and got up all there bags

Klaus text Hayley he was already there . Hayley alerted the girls ,they all exit the door ,while Caroline close it . They ran down the hallway , Sophie pushed the door and saw Stefan and Klaus chatting while waiting my the vehicle

"Witchy!" Klaus said . He always teased Bonnie everytime he saw her

"Dick!" She said opening the backdoor seat and jumping in

"She's a keeper" Klaus said to Stefan smirking , Stefan smiled and hopped in the backseat .

"God I don't want to be in the same air with you" Caroline passed saying ,she hopped into the back seat , and Sophie followed behind

Hayley walked slowly and paused at the vehicle

"Hi...nice wheels" she said with a stiff smile

"Are you ready for a fun weekend?"He asked

"Fun? When is the last night I heard that" she said with a sarcastic laughter

"Well don't worry,its going to be fun"he said opening the front door for her , She got in as he closed the door . He hopped in the driver's seat and pulled of

They drove along the highway ,the awkward silence in the car , Klaus glare through his mirror at Caroline who was lip-syncing to some song she was blasting in her headphones ,he smiled . Hayley pulled out a horror book and began to read , Stefan and Bonnie were giggling , Sophie fell asleep on Caroline's shoulder

"Stephen King? Excellent author...I have a few of his collections up at the beach house" Klaus said glancing at Hayley

"Cool..."She said softly smiling

"Ugh... how long is this trip?" Caroline asked

"Just an hour and a half " Klaus said

"Great..." She muttered rolling her eyes

PARA8 : Meanwhile at The Beach House Amelia and Elijah were making snack for the company , Rebekah was busy infront of the TV flipping magazines

"Hey guys ,where is that dick , Nik?" Rebekah asked puzzled

"Uh he said he was doing business in town" Amelia shouted back

"That's probably code for flirting with one of my bestfriends" Rebekah said shrugging her shoulder

PARA9 : It was an hour and half , that exactly...Klaus pulled in the driveway ,he turned of the engine ,everyone got out of the car as quietly as possible . The girls ran up the front porch , Sophie rang the door bell in excitement

"That better be Channing Tatum ..stripping" Rebekah muttered getting up from the couch ,she answered the door and screamed so loud ,she woke up the birds in the forest. She group hugged them tightly, they came inside laughing in excitement

"You bitches planned this ...god I hate-love you" Rebekah said laughing

"Actually Caroline did" Bonnie said

"Aww thank you all...I knew I could go through this birthday without you bitches" she said

Sophie noticed Elijah in the kitchen decorating a chocolate cover cake with strawberries on top, she walked slowly into the kitchen

"You cook?"She asked folding her arms

"Amelia did all the work" he said smiling at the witch

"Amelia?"She said puzzled

"Oh no...she's my cousin from Scotland...she just came to stay with us for a while ,she's an expert at the culinary arts" he said smiling

"Liar you hate my cooking" a voice said behind

Sophie turned around and smiled at the tall blonde ,baby blue eyes girl who was pale

"Hi I'm Amelia...you must be Sophie...Elijah talks a lot about you...P.S she's cuter than Katherine" Amelia said looking between sophie and Elijah

Sophie looked at Elijah strangely

"Amelia don't you have better things to do...like show the girls their rooms" Elijah said

Amelia took it ,as her cue to leave , she walked out the kitchen smiling

"Well she seems full of it " Sophie said easing the tension

"I'm sorry about her...she's a bit...outspoken"he said nervously

She froze and nodded her head

"Katherine? She sounds interesting"Sophie said with a tight smile walking away

Elijah exhaled .

The girls were upstairs laughing and trying on outfits , Sophie dragged herself in the room

"Why the long face ,mate?" Rebekah ask looking at two dresses

"No reason...forget it...today is all about you...so let's have fun" she said

Bonnie was in the self contained bathroom washing her sleepy face ,she opened the mirror cabinet to seee if there was any facial cream , but there was none ,she closed it back and saw a reflection of Marie Laveau (Voodoo Queen) behind her , she screamed alittle and look back ,there was no one there

"Bon everything okay in there?" Rebekah asked

Bonnie opened the bathroom door

"Un yeah I'm fine...have you seen Caroline?" She asked

"Yeah she's actually down the hall in her room,she said she was napping " Rebekah said shrugging her shoulders

Bonnie nodded and left the room

She ran down the hall , opened the door and closed it behind her as she braced on the door

"What now? Can't a girl get to do yoga without being bothered" Caroline nagged

"Sorry Care I need to talk to you...its important I'm freaking out " Bonnie said

"Okay fine...speak" Caroline said shifting from he yoga position

"Remember when I started that stupid Mythology class cause I was fed up of Maxfield..." Bonnie said freaking out

"Yeah and I told you Iris is creepy...what happened" Caroline said

"Well we started this Voodoo queen research...and ever since we have I've been having strange dreams of her ...and just now I saw her in Rebekah's bathroom mirror ,it was freaky , am I hallucinating " Bonnie asked freaking out

"Whoa! Wait as in Maria Laveau ? Thee voodoo queen like in the 1800's what the hell Bon?" Caroline freaked out

"I don't know ,it was like she was trying to tell me something ,her eyes were dark...I'm scared...I always thought it was a myth ..but its not" Bonnie explained

"Okay ! Shhh! That can wait ..its rebekah's weekend ..freaking century witch can wait" Caroline said

"Voodoo not witch..big difference" Bonnie said throwing herself on the bed

"Ok whatever same thing to me " Caroline muttered

PARA11

Hayley walked around the library and saw the collection of Stephen King books , they were dusty but perfect .

She smiled as she picked out one and read the introduction

"Christine ...one of my all time favorites" Klaus said entering the library

"Sorry I invaded sorry I'll leave" she said in a scared tone .

"Wait ? No...you're allowed to stay...no one uses this library...only myself and Amelia" he said smiling

She nodded and sat down on the couch

He sat next to her in silence

She turned and face him ,"thank you for listening yesterday , I usually don't open up to people easily" she said smiling

He faced and pushed her hair at the back of her ear

"No problem..."He said smiling

She blushed at his soft touch

"I notice some more painting around , they're interesting "she said looking around breaking the awkwardness

"Um yes...did them all myself" he said smiling

"They're beautiful"she said

He placed her hand into his and stroked it gently

She was frazzled "I can't...just ...I can't" she whispered

He stroked her soft cheek ,she smiled softly

"Take a chance" he whispered

He caressed her face close to his and kissed her softly

She kissed him , and tasted him blood and Whiskey filled her mouth with tempting taste , he pulled her closer to him ,she ran her fingers through his hair and they kissed roughly . He laid her down on the couch and kissed her neck . She moaned as his hands ran down her waistline.

"Hayley have you seen...Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I didint...bad timing" Caroline said entering the library . She turned around

"Uh um yeah I'm looking for Sophie but I can you're busy so I'll leave" Caroline said walking away

Hayley and Klaus looked at each other and laughed

PARA12

Caroline went into the right room this time and saw Rebekah doing her facial , which was advocados mix

"The library is currently a dangerous place" Caroline said exhale her breath

"Why ?what's wrong?"Rebekah asked getting up from her boudoir

"Let's just say Hayley and Klaus are making the third part to Sex and The City" Caroline said shaking the image out of her head

Rebekah laughed "someone is getting out her shell"

"A bit too much ...anyway how's the birthday girl ?" Caroline said crossing her legs smiling

"Spoiled as ever..."She laughed

"Oh yeah...I came to ask where's Sophie?" Caroline asked getting up

"She went downstairs...but I want you to help me with my manicures" Rebekah said

Caroline sat back down ,rolled her eyes and agreed to do the girl's nails

PARA13

Sophie was on the front porch looking at the bayou lands , the beautiful trees and the fresh Southern air . She inhale and exhale . She keep replaying seeing her sister's and mother's body in the pool of blood on the floor ,she kept remembering how Marcel broke her heart

"Its amazing out here isn't it?" Elijah said approaching her side

"I like the fresh air" she said stiffly

"you katherine use to come here ,but was always pissed and bitter, Klaus and her weren't the best of friends" he said

"Look Elijah you don't have to tell me about her, its your business"she said sitting on the porch swing . He turned and her

"I want you to know...I've never talked about what happened ...talking helps" he said

She nodded

"Katherine was always one of those women , nothing pleases her...she lived her life like it was nothing , Once Upon a Time there was an innocent girl...but life somehow scarred her..."He explained

"She was your first love..." Sophie said

"True...but katherine cheated ,lied ..I won't allow it ...my family was more important than a woman who still didn't know what she want in life...I moved on she never care...how foolish of me " he said sadly

"I'm sorry...I get the whole cheating and lying thing...I've been through that with Marcel...it was hard to get over him...but I am now...I'm not the silly little girl anymore" Sophie said

He sat next to her and place his hand on hers

"But then I met a woman ,who's heart was pure and she cared for everything more than herself ,she beautiful on the outside as on the inside ,and I want her to be in my life cause I'm unconditionally in love with her...I want her in my life..more than just my sister's best-friend" Elijah said looking into Sophie's hazel eyes

Sophie blushed

"Sophie we need you in the kitchen" Bonnie yelled sticking her head out of the doorway

"Um...can we continue this later" Sophie said to Elijah before getting up and following Bonnie


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay people I know you'll be pretty upset but im discontinuing this the story im sooooo sorryyyy reasons for this! I have new and better IDEAS for another story im planning to write which is definitely going to revolve around The Originals and the original daughter whos going to all grown up...lots of Klaroline , Hayley , Bamon & Solijah...its going to be called "Felicity Luna : Original HybridDaughter."..COMING SOON...by tomorrow i'll have the first Chapter :)thank you!_


End file.
